1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic games and more particularly to electronic paddle ball games employing auricular stimulation to the exclusion of optical stimulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic paddle ball games are known in which a ball represented by a beam of light may be controlled in an enclosed game court by means of paddles, also represented by beams of light. The representative ball is caused to ricochet from the interior of a usually rectangularly shaped playing field, upon which one of the players is required to intercept the representative ball's trajectory by means of manipulating his electronic paddle control in order to control the position of the representative paddle. Interception of this representative ball by the player's representative paddle causes the ball to return to some part of the court in accordance with the laws of elasticity. The game, as described, is thus played through the medium of optical stimulation. Each player sees the trajectory assumed by the ball as it interacts with the side walls of the court or with a player's paddle. The present invention, rather than concerning itself with visual stimulation, contemplates stimulation of the auditory senses such that lateral position and depth are perceived by means of the sense of hearing.
A novelty search, conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office relative to the above identified subject matter, developed the following references:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,820,357 to Lindstrom et al for: VISION TONE DEVICE PA1 3,800,082 to Fish for: AUDITORY DISPLAY FOR THE BLIND PA1 3,907,434 to Coles for: BINAURAL SIGHT SYSTEM PA1 4,000,565 to Overby et al for: DIGITAL AUDIO OUTPUT DEVICE
The field of search included Class 35, subclasses 27 and 35A; Class 178, subclass 7.2; Class 273, subclasses 85R, Digest 27, Digest 28 and Class 340, subclasses 384E and 384R.
Visual electronic paddle ball games have not been specifically cited since they are well known in the art and not considered pertinent to the present invention. It is believed that the development of such a game would be a great advantage in that by such means, the blind would also be enabled to play a game of racquet paddle ball. The enablement of the playing of the blind by no means disadvantages sighted persons in playing the game contemplated by the invention. The present invention contemplates depth and position determination through the medium of sound rather than the medium of sight and, therefore, does not exclude any persons who have the ability to hear.